Rule 28
by Varmint
Summary: Rule #28: If any member of the League or your own team is de-aged, you are not allowed to corrupt them. We still can't get Green Arrow to stop smacking Superman whenever Conner is mentioned. This story is how this rule came to be. Babyfied!Leaguers/Young Justice with de-aged Deadpool and Jason!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was re-reading 'Guidelines to Living...' for what seems like the umpteenth time and _finally _noticed that I never wrote a story for this rule. So, I decided to make it an adorable short story!**

**Rule #28:**

If any member of the League or your own team is de-aged, you are not allowed to corrupt them. We still can't get Green Arrow to stop smacking Superman whenever Conner is mentioned.

(... ... ... Again, no regrets. Superman deserves a good whoppin' because of what he did!)

* * *

This had been a long and trying day for both the League and the Young Justice team. They had recently fought against the combined forces of the Joker, Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, and Cheetah, whom all wanted to hurt the heroes where it hurt.

And that they did.

"I cannot believe you got turned into a baby, Jason!" Kid Flash gasped at the cute child standing before him, who was no older than seven.

"I am not a baby, West! Do not make me shoot you!" The small child growled, pulling a gun from inside his brown jacket to point it at the red headed teenager.

The kid reached just a bit over Kid Flash's knee and wore black cargo jeans, black combat boots, black gloves, a black long sleeved shirt with a red bat on it, a brown jacket as mentioned before, and a red domino mask. His hair was black, long, and spiky, reaching almost to his shoulders, but a very peculiar thing was the white streaks in his bangs.

"Whoah! Kiddo, no guns for children!" Kid Flash smirked as he swiped the gun from Jason, making the boy growl menacingly.

"Better watch your mouth, _Wallace_. I know where you live..." He allowed his threat to linger, then turned around as more and more heroes entered Mt. Justice.

Kid Flash smirked at the child that was clearly enraged with him, but also looked up. Batman stepped through the Zeta machine with a baby Green Arrow in his hands, frowning so deeply that even Jason was surprised. Behind him, M'gann entered with a baby version of her uncle while a seven year old version of Conner clung to her hand.

After them came Superman, who was carrying a baby version of Wonder Woman and Flash. Then a crawling, two year old Guy Gardner came in while wailing loudly, a normal sized Artemis walking behind him while a six year old Kaldur clung to her hand. Zatanna and Rocket were cooing over the eight year old version of Robin that smiled up at them, while Black Canary carried Aquaman in.

"Wet me wo! Stupid, 'changa hatew!" An extremely young voice screamed from the entrance after Black Canary entered, making Kid Flash and Jason smirk.

"Guess Roy hates Deadpool even more now, huh?" Kid Flash asked as he looked down at Jason, who only nodded.

Right then, Red Arrow stepped in with a struggling three year old Deadpool in arm, a katanna slung over the young adult's shoulder.

"Just how many weapons does this guy have? I've found more than twenty." Roy said exasperated, all the while Deadpool hit his chest.

"We me go! Wet me go! Wet me go!"

"He has enough to supply a small army for about a month, Red Arrow." Batman growled as the Zeta machine turned off, all the heroes that were going to enter already inside.

Now the non-afflicted heroes looked around them at all the children, which made Kid Flash hang his head. "You're going to leave them with us, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, Kid Flash, but we need to find a cure for them." Batman sighed, which got Jason to shake a fist in his direction.

"You stupid jackass! Can't you let me leave? I know how to take care of myself!"

Batman only quirked an eyebrow at the 'threatening' seven year old. "Jason, if you step _one_ foot in Gotham like this, you'll be killed. You're staying with the Team in the Cave until we figure out a cure for all the kids."

Jason scoffed and crossed his arms, but decided that fighting would prove nothing so he walked towards the struggling Deadpool. "Hey, want to play Call of Duty?"

"Hecks yeah, Weddy-Pooh!"

Deadpool jumped from Red Arrow's hands to fall beside Jason, only to get up and waddle behind the older boy. Batman shook his head at these two, all the while Kid Flash just smiled after them.

"Aren't they just adorable? That game could scar their almost innocent minds and they _deliberately_ want to play it!"

Superman actually face-palmed because of his words, but just shook his head and turned to Black Canary. "Leave Arthur here with the kids. We have to find out how we can get them back to their _real_ ages."

"Woy! Woy! Woy!"

Batman frowned as he looked down at the baby in his hands, then green archer reaching for the red archer. Roy only rolled his eyes and followed after Deadpool and Jason, deciding that he liked their insanity over Ollie's. This of course made the blonde extremely sad and Batman soon found himself with a sobbing archer.

"Red Arrow!" Batman growled over Ollie's wails, only to receive a grunt as an answer.

Kid Flash snickered lightly at the scene, then sped towards Ollie to pick him up. "Eh, who needs dumb old Roy? All you need is the Wall-Man!"

Ollie's blue eyes stared up at Wally with amazement, then his small hand went to grasp at his mask. "Woy?"

Kid Flash's smile faltered a bit at the name, but he just shook his head and looked up at Batman. "Leave them all here. I'm pretty sure the girls and I can take care of the eleven babies."

Batman scrutinized him for what felt like hours, but ultimately relented and nodded. "If any of them is hurt when we get back, it's your head, Wallace."

With that threat, he, Superman, and Black Canary left the Cave, leaving Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Rocket, Zatanna, and Roy all alone in a cave filled with super babies.

"Bay Watch, you idiot! We can't take care of all these kids!" Artemis quickly pounced on him, ignoring the screaming Guy and sniveling Kaldur. "They might _kill_ us before the adults get back!"

Zatanna and Rocket nodded in agreement as they hugged the young Robin, all the while M'gann spoke telepathically with her uncle. Wally only smirked and shook his head, all the while tickling at Ollie's stomach, eliciting giggles from the babe.

"Artie Baby, we can take care of this. Promise, I have _everything_ under control."

And it wasn't even two seconds after this that there was a crash and blood curdling screams coming from Jason's and Deadpool's side of the Cave.

Artemis glared at Kid Flash, who only chuckled nervously. "Spoke too soon..."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason! Get back here, you damned troll!" Roy's angered yell could be heard as the non-affected teens ran towards the sounds of chaos, the rest of their charges waddling, crawling, or running behind.

"Never, Royly! This is a democracy where we have freedom of speech!"

Wally cringed as he heard another glass crash, followed by Roy's scream of pain.

"Take that, you 'changa hater!" This was Deadpool's scream, which made Wally speed up.

If _he _was in on this, Roy wouldn't last much.

The teens arrived in the Game Room soon enough, only to find a disaster zone. The giant plasma TV had it's screen cracked and had the PS3 embedded in it, controllers still dangling from the console. The couches were overturned and the walls had cracks in them, as if they had been hit by something heavy.

But what was most shocking was Roy in the middle of the room, kneeling, bound, gagged, and glaring up at a dancing Deadpool baby.

"Say it." Deadpool growled dangerously, all the while Roy tried to get out of his bonds.

"Screw you..." Roy's voice was muffled by the gag, but the answer was as clear as water.

"That isn't very nice, Royly." Jason had appeared from seemingly nowhere, smirking devilishly with a water gun in his hands.

"Jason! Deadpool! What do you think you're doing?" Kid Flash boomed before they could start torturing his fellow red head.

Both boys jumped at the angered tone that came from Kid Flash, turning around to find the rest of the teenagers; and Green Arrow; standing in the doorway. Ollie was looking at Roy with sad, tear filled eyes, and he quickly started to fuss to try to get to the young man.

Roy groaned at the sight of the squirming Ollie, just _knowing_ that he'd be stuck taking care of the baby, but Kid Flash ignored Ollie and continued glaring at Jason and Deadpool.

"Are you two _stupid_ or somethin'?" He asked, all the while Jason and Deadpool stood one beside the other, heads hanging. "If you start acting like this there's no _way_ the Bat will ever let you near us when you're back to your normal age! Or, worse yet, he'll make you two stay that age!"

Now this really scared both boys, so they quickly started shaking their heads. "We're sorry, Wally! We'll let Roy go now!" They both yelled, then hurried to release the bound man.

Roy continued glaring at them after he was finally free, but still un gagged himself and pointed at them. "Do that _ever_ again and you'll find arrows through your knees."

Jason and Deadpool's eyes widened at this threat and they quickly ran to hide behind Wally, both boy completely afraid of what Roy would do to them. The threat; of course; was spoken just as the rest of the de-aged Leaguers entered the room, instantly filling them with fear.

"_Arrow_?" Kaldur's eyes were wide in fear as he repeated this, deathly pale.

"_Wee_?" Guy's blue eyes were instantly filled with tears, all the while he clung to Kaldur's hand.

And after repeating those words, all of the babies started crying, Robin, Kaldur, and Conner all wide eyed and traumatized because of Roy.

Kid Flash quickly started running around with a giggling Ollie; who seemed _way _too amused by his companions fears; trying to calm the babies down.

"No, Roy was just joking!" Wally told Guy, who was wailing the loudest. "He would never do that to _you_!"

"Yeah, he would only do it to evil little children!" M'gann smiled brightly at them, and the babies all stared at her for a second or two before starting to cry even louder.

"M'gann!" Artemis scolded the Martian, running to scoop Wonder Woman up. "You don't tell them that! Kids are even more afraid of him now!"

The blonde hugged the only female baby tightly, bouncing her up and down to try to get her stop crying. Zatanna grabbed Aquaman and started soothing him with words from another language, slowly bringing the king to calm down.

M'gann chuckled nervously as she grasped her uncle and bounced him up and down, all the while Rocket carried a sobbing Flash. Wally was bouncing Guy and Ollie together, and the kids of the Team hugged Jason and Deadpool, all the while Roy was left out of everything.

This, of course, made the red head annoyed. Wasn't he good enough for any of the kids? Why couldn't he soothe any of them?

He was about to step towards the group of kids to see if he could get Deadpool to stop crying, but Wally suddenly stepping in front of him stopped him.

"You dare get close to _any_ of those kids, Roy, and you'll find an arrow through _your_ knee." Wally smiled cheerfully, all the while Ollie and Guy giggled with him.

Roy blinked in surprise at how well Wally took care of the kids, but still gulped and nodded. "Good. Now go check if there's food in the refrigerator. I'm pretty sure these guys must be starving."

Roy did as told, deciding that _nothing_ was worth Wally's wrath, and walked out of the Game Room. After about ten minutes of soothing the children the babies were all dry eyed and the kids were less afraid of Roy. Wally smiled at how Jason carried a sleeping Deadpool all the while Zatanna handed Aquaman to Kaldur.

"Hey, kids, Roy's getting the food ready right now. Do you want to watch some TV before we eat anything?" Wally asked, which got Robin, Conner, Kaldur, and Jason all to nod.

"Yeah! Can we watch a movie?" Robin asked, smiling as he stood beside Conner.

Wally smiled at his enthusiasm, overjoyed at seeing his best friend so care free, and nodded. "Sure. What do you want to see?"

"I want to see Sa-" Jason began to say, but was cut off by Artemis.

"It has to be something the Baby League can see, too, Jason."

The boy pouted at this, but nodded as Deadpool yawned cutely on his shoulder.

"How about we watch The Little Mermaid?" Kaldur asked innocently, which made the teenagers in the room bristle.

So many bad memories with that movie. So many...

"Unfortunately, Fish Sticks, we don't have that movie here with us." Wally quickly came up with lie, which instantly made Kaldur frown. "_But_, we do have Percy Jackson. Do you want to see that one?"

Instantly the boy's face lit up and he nodded rapidly, followed by Robin, Jason, and Ollie. Conner blinked at the kids, wondering why they were so happy, but started nodding to, albeit slowly.

Wally smiled at them, then turned to the girls behind him. "Let's get them all into the Family Room. We can set everything up there."

The girls nodded and started walking, each girl carrying some Baby Leaguer. Wally smiled as Guy and Ollie babbled about something or another in his arms, and watched as the boys of the team led Jason and Deadpool behind the girls.

After they were all set up in the Family Room, Wally placed Ollie and Guy on the blanket in the middle of the floor that was set up for all the babies while the boys sat on the couch beside it. The girls all threw themselves on the main couch that was just behind the babies and Wally pressed play on the movie.

Luckily enough for them, the babies and boys were so enthralled by the movie that they didn't cause much trouble after it started. Actually, the movie went by without any incident, all of the babies behaving themselves while the boys just sat and watched.

Wally mused that this was a perfect night, with only the obstacle of dinner standing in the way. But with the kids being so well behaved, he highly doubted they would give them much trouble.

Or, at least he thought that until the movie ended and the teens finally noticed that Baby Deadpool, Ollie, and Guy were missing.

That certainly ruined Wally's perfect night.

**Please review.**


End file.
